


fight for me

by Elizaveta_Chyornyj



Series: can't we be seventeen? [1]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Alana trying to see if dougs good enough for jacobi, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizaveta_Chyornyj/pseuds/Elizaveta_Chyornyj
Summary: Now, this is horrible for any number of reasons. First, although the shorter kid has gotten some good blows in, his nose is definitely bleeding, probably broken. Secondly, just looking at the shorter kid makes Doug's stomach flip.
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi & Alana Maxwell, Dominik Koudelka/Isabel Lovelace/Renée Minkowski, Doug Eiffel & Hera & Alexander Hilbert & Renée Minkowski, Doug Eiffel & Isabel Lovelace, Doug Eiffel/Daniel Jacobi
Series: can't we be seventeen? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828255
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	fight for me

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a REALLY short hs au thing! This was inspired by the song/scene of the same name from Heathers.

Doug's admittedly not listening to a word Renee, Hera, Lovelace are saying. They're probably talking about the math class they'd just come out of, or informing Doug of something else he should be mindful of as the sort of Cady Heron at Hephestus High. And that's great. He appreciates that Lovelace (his cousin on his Mom's side) took him into her group of friends so quickly, and he likes Hera and Renee, too, but...

He's uh...his attention is elsewhere. Down the hall, a shorter blonde kid is yelling at a much, much larger one. The exchange very quickly turns into a fist fight.

Now, this is horrible for any number of reasons. First, although the shorter kid has gotten some good blows in, his nose is definitely bleeding, probably broken. Secondly, just looking at the shorter kid makes Doug's stomach flip. 

The universe hates him. 'Unlucky in love' has never been enough to even start to describe his romantic experience so far. 

(Now isn't the time to even _think_ about Anne. The only people who know about her here are Lovelace, Renee, and Hera, and it's best for him if they keep it that way.)

"Eiffel," Renee's voice cuts through his haze. " Are you even listening to us?"

"Oh, yep! Sure thing, guys. I'm totally doing that. All for it." 

He's too slow to look over, because when he does, Lovelace is scowling down the hall and Renee is pinching the bridge of her nose, and Hera is shaking her head. "Jesus, they're at it again? What is this, day five? Someone needs to tell Kepler and Cutter to get them under conrol," Lovelace says. 

She gets that look in her eye, the one that means she's going to drag them into trouble.

If the trouble is that way, down the hall? Doug's fine with that.

* * *

He doesn't learn the kid's name (or even catch sight of him again) until nearly a week later when him and a redhead girl slide into the spots across from him and Hera at the lunch table.

Oh. They're holding hands. Good job, Doug. Get it ended before you even have the chance to fuck it up, right?

"We're sitting here," She says, in a voice that leaves no room for argument. "Warren is sitting with Pryce and Cutter." She features back behind them, to the rest of the lunch room.

"A - and you don't want to be both socially and p - physically maimed," Hera says quietly and nods. Like she knows what that's like. Huh. Maybe she does?

The redhead nods and turns down to her quesadilla for a moment before doing a double take up at him. "Oh? Who's this?"

Doug does his signature charming smile and sticks out a hand for her to shake. "Doug Eiffel. I'm new here, this is my second week!"

She doesn't take it, just scrutinizes him. He isn't sure he likes her. "Well. Kudos to you for making it this long! I'm Alana. This is Jacobi."

Jacobi catches his eye for a split second. His nose is crooked, and around his eye is a sickly yellow. He blinks at him with disinterest and fire all at once. "Daniel."

Alana scowls over at him. "Daniel Jacobi...So. You just move here?"

"Uh, yeah. From Texas." 

"He's my cousin," Lovelace says.

That tone has stopped any more questions this far, but Alana either doesn't notice it or doesn't care. "Geez, that's a long way. You'd have to have a pretty good reason to move that far. Don't you think, Jacobi?"

"Sure," Jacobi says and when Eiffel. looks at him it's like he's still looking, like he never stopped looking the first time and he's half-unnerved half flattered.

"Are you...trying to say something?"

Alana shrugs. "No. Just curious, is all. Just trying to get the lay of the land, you know? I mean, you can't be all bad since these three are putting up with you, and they're decent."

(Doug pointedly ignores that Alexander, sitting on Hera's other side, was very clearly left out of the gesture she made.)

"Thanks, I think?"

"You're welcome. You're also welcome to come sit with us when Warren decides that sucking up to Pryce and Cutter isn't worth his time. That invitation also extends to you Hera, but you already knew that." 

Hera smiles at Alana, and says, "T - thanks, Maxwell. I'll keep thinking a - about it," and suddenly Doug can't help but not hold a grudge.

He's not thinking about it, right? That would be - after everything Renee and Lovelace have done for him, he's not going to abandon them to go oogle someone, especially someone who's already got a girlfriend. Not that he hasn't stooped that low, maybe lower, but he's a father now, and he's got standards to uphold. If not for himself, then for Anne.

"Wow," Lovelace cuts into the silence. "Riemann really did a number on you, huh. What'd he say this time?"

Jacob - Daniel? Actually grunts. "Nothing. I fixed it."

"By 'fixed it', he means he's staying late to clean the halls for the next two months," Alana supplies helpfully. "You should have heard principal Goddard. It was bad. And then after that, Kepler hears about it -"

"Okay, okay! I didn't fix it, but hopefully he thinks twice before he says stupid shit about Klein again."

"Didn't you two break up almost a month ago? " Renee asks. "That's what Dominik said."

Renee's boyfriend writes the paper, and so she says he has an ear to the ground about school gossip and student-council power-plays. Lovelace says the Yearbook kids just like to gossip. Doug thinks Lovelace is just jealous of...well, he's not sure which one she's jealous of, to be honest. It's all very Spike/Buffy/Angel of them, except if like also Spike liked Angel. He's not sure. He never actually finished Buffy.

"So what?"

Nobody counters that. Doug swallows around the whole-wheat tortilla and solid, cold cheese.

"Your nose -"

Daniel is immediately on the defensive, but Doug can't take it back. "Yeah? What about it?"

"It looks pretty badass."

And then he smiles, kind of self-satisfied and prods at where the bump is, where it's swollen and crooked. "Yeah," he says and it's as good as any thanks. "It does, doesn't it."

Everyone else rolls their eyes. The bells rings. What class is next? English is after lunch, right? Who knows, he can't think straight (hahaha) with Daniel looking at him. He'll just just follow Hera.

He swears that when they walk away he hears Jacobi say, "So? What's the verdict, then?"

And Alana leans in. "Go for it."


End file.
